sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Subjugation of Quesh
Lykaas walked out of the Command Center with butterflies in his stomach. He had held the ruse of total confidence but that was just it a ruse. It was well beyond a riot at this point the disadents had taken up arms and locked down the area surrounding area. Whats more they siezed the AA and artillery implacements surrounding the city. Millions had overrun the Industrila Super-Complex in the city of Najungta, and his soldiers were barely holding on despite the influx of reinforcements. Whats more he didn't just have to bring the rebels down. He needed to subjugate them in a way that would prevent further rebellion against the Imperium As he walked with Achilles prepping the mandolorian strike team he thought of a plan. Subterfuge before Subjugation Lykaas watch the holotable as 4 transport pods descended to various points in the city 2 were Vanguard teams the other 2 were Mandolorian hunter squads. Getting the two to cooperate had been a challenge, but Achilles knew exactly how to handle it. There were 14 critical positions that needed to be eliminated before Lykaas could initiate the next phase of his plan. the team that secured the most objectives won the challenge that achilles has presented, and both were happy to oblige. Talyc moved his hunters up through the smoking ruins of what was once a light attack walker. He jet packed up into the 3rd floor of a nearby building and spread his hunters out in a fan across various floors in the building. They crossed through to the otherside to the main throughway of the city which lead to the center administrative center. Beneath them was a heavily entrenched rebel force of maybe a hundred or so fighters with autocannons, rocket launchers, and plenty of rifles and ammunition. The Mandolorians jammed their comms and wiped them out in 2 minutes flat. Talyc ordered his team up the road to the next position but the smoke was already billowing above the skyscrapers. The Vanguard had beaten them to that position "Fierfek" he said underhis breath. "Move it!" Traak threw the wreckage of a deployed barricade aside as his team ran through what was left of one of the heavy AA batteries lining the main throughway. The Trandoshan picked up one of the half dead rebels, and examined his foe. They were pathetic, untrained, and fearful of their foes. They were not hunters, they were prey that had stolen the hunters claws. He ordered his team off the building and across the block to a nearby factory complex where there was a weapons stockpile. The Trandoshan gasped in surprise, as the complex exploded into a sea of flames and roared orders to outflank the mandolorians to beat them to the last cluster of targets at the entrance to the city. Power March Lykaas ordered the legion into formation. It was 4000 troops with heavy droids flanking them. They were in a parade column and were assembling outside the city. The troopers were surprised when they were not immiediatly fired upon by the light artillery at the cities walls. Lykaas sighed his relief as one of the Mandorians signaled their victory. Lykaas initiated the next phase of his plan. He saw the Holonet news caster on a nearby ridge and order his troops to prepare to march. They grumbled but lined up quickly and neatly. Lykaas looked to his right as one of his officers, a major named Yndriss, put on her helmet and put her hand on his belt. Lykaas then cast himself into the force and channeled it into himself generating his force aegis to deflect incoming blaster fire. He then cast this out in front of all his troops who were in a 120 man wide line. This would deflect the blaster fire but it required his full concentration. Yndriss would pull him if they had to stop. Lykaas cast the field and Yndriss ordered the column to march... Lykaas felt like he was dying as he marched on he couldnt see where he was going he couldn barely hear what was happening all his senses were telling him was the thunderous roar of blasters and the screams of men and women. Were they his men were they the enemy? He couldnt tell anymore all he knew was that Yndriss was still holding onto his belt and she handnt pulled. Suddenly the roar of blastrer ceased and another one went up a great loud thunderous noise that eliminated all other noise. Yndriss pulled had on his belt and shook his shoulders. Lykaas released the field and fell to a knee gasping beneath his helmet for air. He regained his sight sightly and saw that he was standing on bodies, a mountain of bodies. Before him was a staircase into the Admistration building and at the top were a few ragged soldiers holding what looked to be the rebel leader with a white cloth wrapped around his neck like a noose and a blaster to his head. They had marched clean over nearly a million rebels without a single casualty in marrching formation, on galaxy wide Holonet news. " Wills gonna love this." Lykaas thought, as he stood to his feet surrounded by cheering soldiers and weeping rebels."